


The Unforgivable Act

by Juliexwolfe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliexwolfe/pseuds/Juliexwolfe
Summary: Sakura was experiencing cold feet, as she shifted the engagement band on her finger, she couldn't help but to feel like something in her life was missing, so she sought out the advice of the one who guided her most of her life. However, what happens when she realizes the thing she was missing was right in front of her?





	1. Something Missing

Sakura Haruno thought she had everything she could ever want, she had Sasuke in her grasp now and they were engaged. It was everything she wanted in life, at least it was when she was younger. The rosette felt empty, like something was missing but, yet she no idea of what it could possibly be. They were due to be married in less than two months time, and she was already getting cold feet.

Naruto and Hinata were happy, they were so clearly in love she was happy for them. When you looked at them you could see how much they cared for one another. She fidgeted with the small band on her finger. Kakashi had called Sasuke away on an important mission one that shouldn't take too long. Could she handle it? The Uchiha was gone for a long time before their engagement and she was certain he would only leave again soon after. Sighing there was only one thing she could do.

It was late into the evening, and The Hokage finally made it home. Just a little bit longer and could finally retire and hand the title down to Naruto. The stress was certainly weight. Kakashi slipped out of his clothes and into his bathroom. A shower was the perfect way to wash the stress away. However, what he had in mind of the perfect night went down the drain as he stepped into the shower someone began pounding at his door like their life depended on him. He wanted to die, not literally but he wanted the peace that death tempted many with.

The pounding didn't stop Kakashi knew he wouldn't even have time to throw on an ounce of clothing.

She decided the only reasonable thing to do was to see the only man who had guided her down the right path many times in her life. She stopped by the Hokage's office first but to her dismay, she had only learned that he was already home. Which she had found her to way his apartment, and begged the door for an answer. When becoming Hokage some could choose to stay in the building where there was already a room set up for them. However, Sakura wasn't sure she had ever heard of one doing such a thing.

She proceeded to stop her banging when she noticed the golden nob began to move. She stepped back a few inches and began to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt as she waited for the door to open. It was merely a way for her to deal with the nervousness that was bubbling beneath her surface. As on cue, the door swung open revealing the older man in nothing more than a mask, and a bathrobe tied tightly around him. It was clear to the pinkette that she was interrupting his shower time and her face turned as bright as the locks of her hair.

"Yo~" His lazy stare glossed over her noticing the distinct color on her usually pale-colored cheeks. However, the silver-haired male greeted her as it was just any other time, though he could deny that it was a bit odd to be wearing almost nothing while standing before her. It was all he could manage to throw on without revealing too much.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm so sorry! I didn't... I can come back another time!" She began to blurt, unaware of his lack of underwear beneath the robe. She could tell that he wasn't wearing any actual clothes but if she knew the truth there was no doubting that she would die from the thought.

"Maa... You were banging for a good minute.. it must be important. " he stepped aside and motioned for her to come inside. 

Reluctantly she complied, she did just spend the last three minutes or so banging on his door. She had never truly been inside his apartment, she couldn't deny that she was interested in seeing it. He shut the door behind her as she stepped inside and peeled off her shoes. Kakashi sidestepped behind her to keep the distance between them and headed towards the living area. His apartment was pretty open. The entrance way had a small step up to the rest of the apartment. Her shoes were left before the step up. To the left was his kitchen area, it separate from the living area by the encasing counters and the color of the floor tiles. His living room was just straight ahead. It was very minimalist in design, and on the same side of the kitchen was a small hallway with a single door. It couldn't be anything other than his bedroom.

"Maa... So what is it you need Sakura." His words broke through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She straightened herself up, as she was still hunched over from taking her shoes off, and headed towards him in the living room taking a seat on one of his couches.

She took notice that he didn't bother getting changed, or sit. He was clearly hoping that her 'little' intrusion wouldn't take up too much of his time.

She began to fumble once more with the ring on her hand. It didn't take a genius to see it, even the lazy-eyed Hokage caught it.

"Cold feet?" He asked, breaking the silence and her thoughts once more.

"I guess you can say that..." She began, taking in a big gulp of air before continuing. It was her way of gathering her strength. "It's everything I've ever wanted, but I feel like something is missing." 

Perhaps it was the lack of romance or the lack of touch. For goodness sakes, her cherry hadn't been picked. He was never home. They simply had a long distance relationship and for a while, she was content with that. The only thing that had changed was the ring that now sat on her finger. 

"I see..." He whispered, thinking on her words carefully. She was right it was everything she dreamed of when she was younger, but it wasn't at the same time, she just didn't realize it.

"Sakura, when you dreamt of this while you were younger, you didn't dare think that you would be a lonely housewife did you? Not only that but you barely see him as is. You are touch deprived aren't you.." He continued, he watched them grow and did his best to help them down the right paths and in a way he could relate to her. Whilst he was single completely, he knew that the touch of another was something he was missing himself and understood what that felt like. The only difference was that he kept his distance from everyone around him, he didn't even try to fulfill that void.

"You lack the affection you yearned for from him when you were younger. Yes, you're both older now but that doesn't mean you still can't yearn for those things Sakura."

Sakura nodded her, he was right. He just didn't know how right he was.

"Kaka-sensei...?"

"Hmm?" He raised a brow, wondering how much longer this would take. Not only was his shower calling for him but so were the characters of Ica-Ica.

"I don't know what to do... is marrying him the right thing?"

"Maa...Sakura, the only one who can answer that question is you. Perhaps you should just talk to him?"

"Kakashi-Sensei.." She said more serious this time, indicating that she definitely thought his idea was pure bullshit. He sighed, she didn't really need to say much more for him to get that. They both knew that that wasn't actually a good solution. Sasuke having isolated himself to only fear and hatred for many years didn't know what it meant to talk through problems let alone love.

"What do you want me to say Sakura... that the only other way to see if it's worth it is to have a one night stand, see if you can find a physical and emotional connection with someone else.. To see if that's what you are truly missing, if you aren't willing to just leave him or talk to him?" Sakura's face turned bright red just at the thought of sleeping with another... to cheat on Sasuke. As terrible as it sounded it did make the most sense. The issue at hand however was could she really give it up to someone she didn't know yet alone love? She stood up abruptly, her fist clenched tight.

"Kakashi! I couldn't even if I wanted to! I can't just give it away to anyone!"

The former copy-nin was taken aback by her words, give it away to just anyone, he knew that she was deprived of affection and touch, but now he couldn't help but to wonder just how deprived she truly was.

"Then seduce him." He stated, hiding his shock. "Or find someone else to help you that you trust."

Someone you trust... The words danced around Sakura's thoughts as she relaxed her fists, and her eyes fell to the floor. Truly that would be the best way to go about it. To give away her innocence to someone she knew wouldn't take advantage of her. There was only one person that she could entrust with that task. She lifted her eyes, fixing her gaze on the male standing just a few feet away from her. There was something new hidden behind her emerald eyes. Kakashi had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"You're right..." She began, causing a slight reaction out of him. She was certainly full of surprises tonight and by far this wasn't the end of them.

"I am..." It was more of a question than it was a statement, he hadn't actually expected her to go along with this.

"There's only one person I can truly trust with this." She paused taking a step closer to him. "Someone who I know would never betray me, or use me. Someone who has been there all along." She continued to move closer to him, with every word she said until she was right in front of him.

Kakashi was dumb, nor did he get nervous but yet he still found his heart racing slightly as she came closer to him. Why now of all times must she have this effect on him? The atmosphere between the two hard certainly changed, and Kakashi couldn't help but worry that this was all some sort of twisted joke.

"Sakura..." Her name rolled off his tongue in a breathy whisper as she had nearly closed the distance. There was literally an inch and a bathrobe in between her and his naked body "Kaka-sensei.." She paused looking up into his obsidian-colored eyes, her emerald ones glistening, as her limbs shook slightly.

She couldn't believe that she was about to ask him this. Her former teacher, the Hokage. However, there was no one else she could turn to. He waited for her to continue her ever-so dangerous sentence that was lurking on her tongue. He was a man, a man with need and desires too, so could he deny her? With the way the air was brewing around them he wasn't sure he could.

"Sensei.." The way the word rolled off her tongue this time was different, it was temptation knocking on his front door, and he was going to let it in.

"I want you... I want you to the one.." She didn't need to say anymore it was clear what she wanted, but when he didn't reply or even make a move she made the move, she was clueless in what she was doing but she did what she felt was right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. He was cursing himself now for wearing nothing but the thin bathrobe. He closed his eyes, her gesture waking something in him and he put his face next to hers, his lips against her ear.

"Sakura..." He growled her name quietly, his hot breath combined with the way her name sounded sending shivers down her spine exciting her in a way she had never felt before. She knew that he wasn't going to stop her, so this time she took her right hand and brought it to his face, moving it gently so that they were both face to face now. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she couldn't tell if she was nervous or excited at this point. She gently rubbed her thumb against his cheek, noticing the change in his eyes as he had finally opened them to stare back at her. She had to act fast before he came to his sense and stopped her, so in on swift movement she hooked her fingers into his mask and pulled it down as fast as she could.

What she saw before her, his beautiful face naked to her now make her heart stop. He was handsome, and she couldn't figure out for the life of her why he dared cover up such art. She forced herself to stop gawking and quickly pressed her lips against his. An act that very quickly caused a shift in him. His arms were now around her waist, holding her tightly against him, revealing to her that he was in fact naked beneath the robe. She didn't even have a chance to really think about, his tongue was now tracing her lips begging her entrance, and she granted it without a moment's hesitation.

He couldn't believe that was doing this, and that the feel of her body against him was enough to drive him crazy. He only had a bit more experience in this than she did, simply for reading and re-reading of Icha-Icha. He knew only what he was doing in theory and the thought that he would now get to try those things he read about before excited him just the slightest bit more. As their tongues began the dance, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him in response, his robe shifting slightly with the movement. A moan escaped her lips at the gesture, she could feel the excitement welling in her as she knew he was moving this to the bedroom. 

He laid her down gently on his unmade bed, silk sheets greeted her. A very pleasant surprise, but she found she was wearing too many clothes to enjoy them. She began to fiddle with her shirt which only prompted a response from the silver-haired man whose tongue was down her throat. If this was going to seriously happen he was going to do it his way. He was propped above her, his right arm holding him, leaving his left hand free to grab both of her arms and hold it above her head. This movement allowed him to shift his weight, and free his other hand.

She watched him carefully, the nervousness still present but the excitement and curiosity were far more overwhelming than anything she had ever experienced before. Her eyes widened as she watched him lift up the edges of his robe on the right-hand side and proceed to grab a kunai for the leg strap was there. If she wasn't anxious before she certainly was now.

"Relax, I'm only tossing it out." He kept it there in case, he had no idea who was at his front door earlier. He quickly tossed the weapon to the floor, a small thud to follow.

"Then why are you holding my arms down?"

Instead of answering the question the male released his grip on her and leaned in for another kiss, one that melted away all of her worries once more. She was melting into him just by a simple kiss, she never imagined such a thing could ever be possible. There was just a different level of desire in each one that drove her crazy. As their tongues began the familiar dance once again, she closed her eyes allowing herself to be lost in the moment though, each kiss made her want more.

"Kakashi..." She panted his name, her lungs burning from the kiss, she was trying to beg for more, and he could tell without having to hear any more from her. With swift movements, he lifted her up and quickly pulled her shirt over her and on to the floor. His eyes grew hungry with desire and he did away quickly with her bra as well, leaving only her lower half-clothed. Sakura was growing a bit self-conscious, she knew she was smaller than most women in the village and couldn't help but to think that it would turn away the man. However, he thought the little mounds of flesh before him were perfect, desirable.

A smirk graced his lips as he placed his hand on her breast, grabbing hold of it and gently rubbing his calloused thumb against her soft pink nipple. A small noise couldn't be helped but to escape the slight gap between her lips. A reaction he found he enjoyed greatly, to see her in such a state of bliss and innocence. He was beginning to doubt if he should continue to do this but he knew he was already too far in and wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He circled his thumb around her nipple gently as he moved his lips closer till he was barely hovering over it. His hot breath against her bare breast caused her to whimper. She wanted, no needed more. Once he was more than satisfied with the results of his actions he closed the gap and placed his lips on her nipple, sucking gently and he moved his hand to the rub the nipple of the other breast. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to drown at the moment, she was beginning to see why everyone enjoyed sex and no actual penetration had even happened yet.

When he was sure he was lost to the feeling of pleasure, he gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth causing the quietest of moans to escape her soft lips. This was something that was by far more amazing than anything he had ever read, the pages of any books could never do justice the feelings of enjoyment that came from watching your partner squirm and moan from just a simple touch from you. He couldn't believe that this was what he was truly missing out on. Isolating himself from everyone and everything, he had never allowed himself to experience pure bliss and enjoyment such as this. It was causing him to believe this was a worse idea than he originally thought. He wouldn't stop, however, unless she told him to, he wanted to see how it ended, the look on her face when finally had her orgasm.

He moved his mouth over to her other breast, it had been neglected from his kisses but he was going to fix that now. He didn't take his time this time, he greeted the hardened nipple with his mouth, eliciting another response from the rosette. He couldn't help but smile as she reacted to it, his right hand no longer had a place on her breast began to travel low, gliding across her stomach and stopping right at the waistline of her skirt. A gasp left her mouth as she arched her back a little, she wanted him to continue but he was teasing her so he hovered there for a minute or so before continuing his, allowing his hands to explore the unknown territory. His hands gently breezed the top of her mound and pulled away just as quickly. The feeling of his hand there had done nothing but excite her, she found herself growing needier and needier by the minute.

"Please..." She managed to get out in pants, as her nipple was still being teased gently by his mouth. He removed his lips from the sensitive pink nipples and looked at her with a wide smirk on his face.

"Please..?" He questioned, he was going to make to her ask for it now, just the simple thought of her begging turn him on even more than he already was, he was as hard as one could get.

"Sensei, please.." She paused her cheeks flushing at thought of asking him to do it. She couldn't believe she was daring to continue calling him sensei, they were past that now but Sakura could tell by the look in his eyes that he enjoyed it immensely as if it was some sort of fantasy for him. They both knew that she could never call him sensei again after this, for only memories of this will come into their and while Kakashi knew he would be able to hide his thoughts well, Sakura would be unable to.

"Please what..?" He asked one more time, bring his lips close to her neck as he planted kisses along the side of her neck, nibbling gently here and there as he went along. 

"Please touch me there." She spoke quickly, it was easy to see how nervous she was but Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, he found it adorable. He knew he shouldn't think such a thing, this was supposed to be a one-time thing, just enough for her to see if it's something she'd want more of from someone else. He was thirteen years older than her at least, she could find someone who could give her this attention around her age if, in the end, she decided against staying with Sasuke.

"As you wish." He couldn't help but enjoy how weak she really was in this moment, her strong spirit was reduced to a girl with needs and desires similar to his own. Without a moment's hesitation, he began again, his finger trailing down to her mound, tracing every inch of her flesh. The feeling of his finger just grazing her flesh drove her wild, she was beginning to go insane with the need for him to feel her up with something more than his finger, but she stayed quiet biting her lip and allowing him to play with the parts of her that only she has ever touched before.

After several minutes of playing with the clitoris, his fingers moving in slow gently motions than to slightly faster one and back to slow, watching her back arch with each ounce of please she was feeling for her, he found she was more than ready. Not only was she dripping wet, but he himself wanted more. Perhaps if there was another time he would take his tongue to greet her hidden lips be he wanted to feel her hit her climax with him inside her. He moved his fingers from her the needy area, and Sakura couldn't help but whimper she was enjoying every minute of it but she didn't protest much more than that because she opened her feeling his hands yanked down her bottoms quicker than she could ever put them on. He had managed to take her panties with it, leaving bare and exposed before his very hungry eyes.

She remained quiet, barely able to contain her excitement, she knew what was coming next. She wasn't even sure she had ever seen him shirtless before, they were always too concerned with the mask he wore. He stripped himself of his rob, his mask still hanging around his neck but he quickly ditched it as well. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath till the sight of him naked made her gasp. He was beautifully sculpted, he was a hidden work of art from his face to his abs and even down to long member in between his legs. She couldn't believe that something that was supposed to be a one-time thing was evoking so much attraction for him. She wasn't sure she could ever look him in the face again after this. He lined himself up against her, the feeling of hardened dick resting against her sex driving her wild. He leaned in, his lips just a few away from hers, their eyes gazing into each other.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, her body literally trembling with need. She wasn't sure she could forgive herself if she turned back now, besides she really truly wanted this more than she did when they started out.

"Please..." Her reply was almost inaudible, she was barely hanging on as it was but she didn't want to let go just yet, she worried that if she did he wouldn't continue any longer.

He nodded his head at her response and took his member into his hands, he used the tip to gently rub against her teasing her entrance just a bit more before he found his way inside. He carefully pushed himself in, not wanting to hurt her but the feeling way beyond amazing to both of them and it only just begun. A moan escaped both of their mouths simultaneously. He continued to thrust himself in her, filling her up and found she loved every minute of his dick gently hitting every nerve she had. 

Once he was sure that he was in as far as he could manage without hurting her he began to thrust, in and out, very slowly. Her back arched with the movement and she found herself succumbed to a new wave of pleasure. When he was sure she could handle it he picked up the pace, pounding faster, harder, then dropping the tempo and switch back to slow. It was his own rhythm he found he enjoyed, a mix of both slow and fast. He could feel the wave of pleasure crashing over him and again and again with each thrust and the sounds of her moans only adding to it.

"Kakashi..." The way his name sounded rolling on her tongue, knowing that he was the sole purpose for the pleasure she was feeling, it was a different kind of pleasure on it's on. He could feel himself beginning the climb, and so could she. Kakashi slowed his movement, thrusting slowly and hard as he gripped his hands around her waist so tight. That feeling alone was more than enough to send the pinkie over the edge.

A gasp escaped his lips as she did, the feeling of her vagina pulsating and tightening around his dick as she grew wetter all at the same time. The look of pure ecstasy, sprawled across her face, as her eyes were shut tight and her back was arched upwards. She was lost to him in the orgasm, and before he knew it he too was no longer on the Earth as he filled her. The feeling was beyond anything he could have ever imagine and he collapsed, pulling out of her and rolling off to the side next to her. His forehead greased with sweat. Not too much longer and Sakura too found herself coming back down, her legs shaking from the unbelievable pleasure she had just experienced, and she knew then that there was no way she could ever live without it.

"K...Kakashi.."

"Shhhh..." He didn't want to hear whatever it was she was going to say and fell asleep within a matter of moments, she decided to follow suit. The silk sheets quickly helped lull her to sleep.


	2. The Aftermath

The Rosette awoke in an unfamiliar bed, and found she was sore, groggy and tired. She had nearly forgotten about what it was she had just done, or more correctly whom she had just done. Emeralds eyes opened not only to meet the small light leaking in the window from the rising sun but the Face of her Hokage, her former Sensei . As every vivid detail from the night ran through her memory a blush found its way creeping across her face.

She was grateful that he was still asleep. She found herself admiring how innocent he looked while he was dreaming, she found herself admiring how handsome he was with his mask off but she quickly shook the thought from her head. How could she have allowed herself to do this? It was amazing but it was wrong on so many levels. She rose from the bed and quickly gathered her things. She needed to leave before anyone realized she was she there. She dressed as quickly as humanly possible, then left without so much as a goodbye or even a little note. Sakura was certain that at the very least the Hatake would understand or not be hurt by it all. It was just a one night stand wasn't it?

She felt so stupid as she made her way home, she couldn't believe what she had just done. She felt anxious, what would Sasuke do when he found out? He couldn't ever find out, it would just have to be the pair's own little secret. At least she knew Kakashi wouldn't go blabbing about the events that transpired to everyone he knew so at the very least she was grateful that it had been him to take her innocence away.

"Forehead!" The familiar voice of her best friend broke through the thoughts that were running rampant in her mind.

"Oh Good morning Ino." The rosette greeted her with a smile, one to hide the disaster of feelings and thoughts she was dealing with.

"What are you you doing up and out so early?" Ino was right to question her, it was her day off and she swore she was going to sleep in today, yet here she was waltzing around the town.

"I just needed to clear my head, that's all. " The blonde raised her brow, she could now see that something was going on.

"Come on lets go! I have a little before I have to open the shop up anyway!" Ino marched over and grab hold of the Rosette's arm before she could even begin to protest, however it was only a couple feet before she stopped dragging her along and turned to face her.

"Sakura....You smell like Sex... and I know Sasuke isn't in town currently. What did you do."

Sakura was frozen, was there really a smell to this? If anyone was to know it, it would be Ino. She would have never guessed, but now she was really wishing she had taken a shower at least before she left his place. How she could tell anyone what she did? Ino would only pester her till she gave her the truth. Sakura was grateful that it was too early for anyone else to be out and about yet at least, the pair were alone on the road.

"Sakura... did someone hurt you??"

"What- no, no. " It was a hundred percent consensual, while he implanted the thought in her had she was the one that took it to action on him. It was her, he allowed it to happened, it made her wonder if part of him wanted this too.

"I... went for advice..."

"Advice doesn't end in sex Sakura!"

"I know that.. it wasn't my intention... it just happened..."

"Sakura, it was your first time! I know you and Sasuke haven't done anything yet! Something like that shouldn't just happen."

" I know! I don't know what I was thinking! It's just I'm getting cold feet... and I let this happen..." Nothing would excuse what it was she had done, yet Ino didn't seem as mad as she had sounded. In fact the blonde was conflicted on how to feel, her best friend had finally gotten laid but it wasn't with her future husband and now she was telling her she wasn't even sure she wanted to get married?! Her head was surely spinning.

"Sakura.. who was it? Who took away your innocence!"

Sakura blushed at the question, she knew it was coming and that there was no way she could avoid it, but she knew that Ino would never betray her trust, in fact she would help guide the Pinkie down the path that would make her happiest.

"Kakashi..."

Ino's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide, she was in shock. Out of all the people for her best friend to sleep with it of course it had to be their Hokage! A laugh came next, and Sakura was officially confused.

"You did your Sensei! Sakura! If you weren't engaged I would tell you I was proud. We have a lot to catch up on! Lets go back to your place!"

Emerald orbs blinked back at the blue ones, who was she to protest, so she nodded her head and lead the way down the familiar path.

It wasn't too long after Sakura left that the Hatake himself woke from his bed, it was one day off today but his body was already used to waking early for his duties. He found himself rather disappointed in the morning when he woke, and the only trace left of her was the smell lingering on him and on his bed. He groaned, it was a one night stand and he let himself slip into her. Kakashi was a man made for keeping distances, he hadn't really bothered to have sex before her, making her his first as well. Was that really a good idea for either of them?

The only thing left for him to do was to clean up any evidence that she was here, starting with a shower. It was quick one, no longer than five minutes. It was saddening to know that five minutes was all it took to erase her scent. The next task was even easier, he threw his bed spread all in the washer, blankets pillow cases, sheets.

The Hatake wondered as he was cleaning up traces of the night before how she would react to even being in the same room as him now, would their friendship change for the worst? Sasuke was due to be back soon, would she be able to handle being in the same room as him knowing what she done, or would the guilt eat her alive?

Kakashi shook the thought of her from his mind, now that he was up and awake the next thing on his agenda was food, but he knew very well that his fridge was way past empty. So with an internal groan he made his way to the store.

Sakura was stuck answering to every pestering question that Ino had, normally she would shrug most of them off but this was a kind of intervention she needed, for Christ sakes she just slept with a man that helped shape her! Inner Sakura was cheering on, because the pleasure she felt was nothing like anything she's ever experienced.

"Ino... I know that it's wrong, but it just felt so good!" She groaned as she watched the blonde suck on a single cube of ice. She had been working so much that she had forgot to go to the store. It seems that would be her destination when the blonde left.

They two chatted for just a little longer before Ino had to returned to the shop, and Sakura made her way to the market, truthfully she was exhausted and sore and didn't want to move at all, her own bed beckoned to her but stomach cried for food. However, she didn't think that she would bump into her late night partner so early. He was sound asleep when she left but now here he stood with his orange covered book barely even giving her a second glance.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and headed towards him. She would have to act as if everything is normal one way or another. "Good morning Sensei." She plastered her face with a smile despite the butterflies churning in his stomach. How is it that he was making her this nervous?

"Kakashi is fine." He replied, not even bothering to look up from his book. It put her at ease just a little, feeling as if everything was just fine, as if last night they didn't do each other.  
"I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"Hmm." He murmured practically ignoring her as he flipped the next page in his book. He was so focused on his book that he barely had any food in his cart. Perhaps he didn't really need much, she did see him eating out a lot. It looked like he mostly had light Snack items. Sakura on the other hand had already gathered a few meal items.

"When's the last time you've eaten an actual home cooked meal?" This question warranted her a look from the older male. He could cook himself, he had to learn at a very young age but now that he was Hokage he hardly found the time to do much of anything, he couldn't even remember if he cooked since the war.

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully curious as to why the rosette even bothered to ask. It seemed as if she was grasping for straws for a conversation, but part of her really just wanted an excuse to spend more time with him, and to make sure that nothing was awkward between them now. Everything seemed normal but yet she felt as if things were far different than she wanted them to be.

" I'll come over and cook for you then." She demanded, not offered, even though it was probably best to keep her distance from him.

"Hmm..." He raises a brow, who was he to say no to free food? He stayed quiet keeping her on edge for his response even though he decided already that he would let her.

"Well-?"

"When?"

"Um... How about right now! I can make us some breakfast. " The Hatake raises a brow, the pair were thinking the same thing, she had only just left his house this morning and now was coming back? Seemed silly.

"Sure." He replied as he turned back to his book, and the walked around together a little longer in silence before leaving to his place. That short walk was also done in silence. It was kind of un nerving to the rosette, but she toughed it out at least until they were finally inside his apartment.

She showed herself to the kitchen and began to cook, Tamago Kake Gohan. It was the easiest meal she could prepare, steamed rice, topped with a raw egg and soy sauce to go with. It was done in only a matter of minutes. However she noticed as they finally sat down to eat his famed mask was still covering his face.

"I've already seen your face, you can take it off..." That might be one if the hardest parts of their secret to keep, she would just want to brag to everyone that she saw his face first! They would only ask her how she got him to show him and she couldn't tell them she fucked him. 

She was right of course, but still he kept the mask on mostly just playing with his food. He wasn't planning to make a habit out of this after all.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally after not having said anything for awhile. Sakura wasn't not really, she was irritated that his mask was still on when she just wanted to see his face again. He was beautiful underneath that mask, and thinking about it made her realize that she just might be attracted to him, which would be a very bad thing. However she couldn't stop herself from imagining it and imaging them together again like last night.

"Sakura..." He spoke lowly this time as his nose twitched. His voice was a dangerous kind of low and Sakura found herself being driven crazy by it.

"I'm Fine.." She choked out, it was simply a lie because now she was growing increasingly horny as she started at him and continued letting her imagination grow. She had to stop this and herself but her body was calling for him to touch her again.

"I can smell you.." Her arousal was calling to him, he wanted to answer it but knew that one of them had to have restrain unless she decided it was him that she wanted and not Sasuke.

The rosette blushed at his words and cursed her own body for betraying her. She really couldn't deny that she wanted more from him, her body was dying for it; but how could she be sure that she wanted to continue doing this with him. She didn't even know how many people he had slept with prior to her. In fact the more she thought about it, the less she really knew about him.

"Kakashi sensei...how many sexual partners have you had?"

"Kakashi is fine.." He replied outright ignoring her question, that wasn't going to stop the Haruno however.

"Kakashi.." She practically growled at him slightly frustrated by his words. She felt she had a right to know after she had let him fuck her.

"I think you should leave. "

She was making his way over to him, determined to get an answer but perhaps it wasn't a good idea, she shouldn't even be in the same room as him right now. She was increasingly aware of him, and began noticing the little things like how he smelled and it was a wonderful smell, and part of her was merely running on her hormones.

"Not until I get a response. "

"Your fiancé should be home soon." Change of subject, he had no way of actually knowing that he wasn't expecting a mission update report till tomorrow, or even just his return in general, but he was doing everything he could to avoid this conversation. Mentioning him was the perfect way to ruin the mood.

"Seriously? Is that all you have to say? Was it over triple digits why are you scared to tell me but you're not scared to fuck me?" He was beginning to regret allowing her over. They were now a few inches apart, she was standing directly in front of him. If he stood up they would be face to face so he scooted his chair back a little and put more space between them.

"It doesn't matter, it was one time thing, just a fuck. You knew what you signed up for. If you want to make love to someone you better seduce your husband. "

She stayed quiet for moment, because he was right but her emotions were getting in the way. This must be the attachment that Ino was warning her about. Why did she let her desires to be touched and kissed and held by another man get the best of her.

"That changes nothing! I deserve to know. You never even get checked up since you hate the hospital." She was implying about the dangers of sexual diseases which granted her a look from the other, a very annoyed looked.

"I have no reason to.." Unlike her he was able to keep himself distant and unattached after a steamy night of sex, however the slight scent of her arousal was driving him mad, part of him wanted to yank down his mask so he could get a better smell but the stronger part of her commanded him not to, reminded him that it was simply a one time thing.

"Sakura, your heart belong to Sasuke, you love him not me. What happened last night should have never happened and if it's alright with you I'd like to go on like it never did. " He spoke casually and calm but his words made her head spin. If she truly loved Sasuke would she experience cold feet and would she have truly given herself away to another man? A man that had been there for her through everything, even when Sasuke had tried to kill her it was Kakashi who was there for her. Sakura was certainly more confused now than anything, and the things she was feeling and thinking now about Kakashi was it just because he was her first or was it something more. She had to know.

"It's not alright with me.."  
A sigh came from the lips hidden beneath his mask, of course. It was seeming more and more like she wouldn't go without some sort of actual answer to her question at least that's what he thought. He had no idea of the chaos going on inside her mind.

"Sakura, I have things to do today. If I give you a straight answer will you please leave me alone for the day?" Things to so meant literally just finding a nice spot somewhere to read his books and hope to be left alone.

She stared at him blankly, she didn't want to leave him alone for the day she wanted to explore the things she was now feeling. The attraction and the desire.

"Sakura..."

"I don't know.."

Another sigh. "What do you mean?"

"I... I think..." she paused her face flushing as bright as her hair, she took a deep breath in before continuing.

"I think I like you..."

"Sakura... you don't even really know me. " To say he was shocked by her sudden declaration was an understatement but he didn't show her that much. Truth was he's always cared for her, but he never imagine their relationship going down this path.

"But I want to.. so please give me an answer, I need to know. "

"Sakura, we fucked. There was no emotional connection or anything. I think you need to go home and think about your feelings, unless... Do you still love Sasuke?"

He was right to ask that of her, how could she claim to even think she could possibly like him not when she was certain she was in love with Sasuke. It was all she ever knew was love for him.

"You're right... I think I should go home. " Kakashi simply nodded as if he hadn't been telling her to leave the whole tone. She had gone to him for help but now she was even more confused that she had been in a long time. So she left without another sound or another fight. Sasuke needed to come home so she could figure herself out better and her heart. Kakashi needed her too as well or the path they would end up would be very forbidden and full of pain and secrets because he wasn't sure if he could deny her forever.


End file.
